Unbreakable (Songfic)
This is a songfic by Mydvee~ OA: Fireflight Song: Unbreakable ___________________________ Where are the people that accused me? The ones who beat me down and bruised me Bluepaw glanced around helplessly, his icy-blue eyes upset as he looked around. Every cat was either glaring at his through slitted eyes (mostly warriors, queens, and elders) or avoiding his gaze (kits and apprentices). He lowered his ears and held back tears. "Well, Bluepaw? What do you have to say for yourself?" Lionstar growled, his golden eyes narrowed. Bluepaw was too choked up to speak. He only managed to say, "It wasn't me." Screeches and hisses of anger greeted his words. "Lies!" "Get out!" Bluepaw met one cat's gaze; it was his best friend, Ravenpaw. The black cat looked away, squeezing his eyes shut. He looked at his mother, Silversong. She gazed back at him, her eyes blue pools of sorrow. "Leave, Bluepaw. If any cat finds you on StormClan territory after sunrise tomorrow, they will have permission to kill you." Lionstar's raspy mew sounded from above Bluepaw. The small pale-blue tom turned to leave, then he hissed, "You'll see that I'm not the real killer." Then he slid out of camp. '' They hide just out of sight Can't face me in the light They'll return but I'll be stronger '' Bluepaw stalked through the forest, his eyes darting around for any sign of movement. He knew they were watching him. He knew they could strike. But they didn't. He was on the border of StormClan territory, sure that Lionstar had sent some warriors to 'escort' him to the border. He turned and yowled, "Listen here, StormClan!" He heard growls. Ignoring them, he continued, "I will return. When I do, I will be stronger. And you'll pay for exiling me. The real murderer is probably in camp right now." Without listening to the agressive snarls of his former Clanmates, he prowled across the border, ears flat to his head. God, I want to dream again Take me where I've never been Bluepaw darkly walked through another Clan's territory; not like he cared, anyway. He was exiled now, not a Clan cat anymore. Not long had passed before crossing into RisingClan's territory and out of FlightClan's. Bluepaw was exhausted; he was beyond the point of caring if he was found asleep in RisingClan territory. He needed to fall asleep. The young tom would collapse somewhere else from exhaustion anyway. Under the shade of the Great Redwood, a reddish-colored tree that prey ran around near, Bluepaw curled up. Why can't those cats see the truth? Why can't they see the light, like I can... ''He yawned, and shut his eyes before drifting off to sleep. "...! Falconwing!?" Bluepaw gasped as the large brownish-cream tom stood in front of him, his pointed ears pricked. The great tom nodded. "Yes. Bluepaw, my Clan will not know that you were not the murderer. They will keep believing that. Everyone except Silversong." ''Ravenpaw... believes that I'm the murderer... ''Bluepaw swallowed a choking cry. "I couldn't see the murderer myself, and I was the victim." Falconwing went on, his shimmering golden eyes boring into Bluepaw. '' I want to go there This time I'm not scared Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable No one can touch me Nothing can stop me '' ''Sometimes it's hard to just keep going But faith is moving without knowing Can I trust what I can't see To reach my destiny I want to take control but I know better '' ''God, I want to dream again Take me where I've never been I want to go there This time I'm not scared Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable No one can touch me Nothing can stop me '' ''Forget the fear it's just a crutch That tries to hold you back And turn your dreams to dust All you need to do is just trust '' ''God, I want to dream again Take me where I've never been I want to go there This time I'm not scared Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable No one can touch me Nothing can stop me '' ''God, I want to dream again Take me where I've never been I want to go there This time I'm not scared Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable No one can touch me Nothing can stop me Category:Songfics Category:Mydvee's Songfics